B26 Baby
by LacyLies
Summary: Aria and Ezra are a secret couple. They share little smiles, little glances, sweet little memories. But now there's a bigger secret they have to worry about... Also includes Emaya, Haleb, Spoby, and other people. Please R&R. Aria and Ezra pregnancy story. No one knows about them except for the other girls. Thanks for reading! smiley -Cat


_Hey there! (: This is a new story I'm starting. Please enjoy reading it, and if you do, pretty please review for me. Or message. I would LOVE either. (: The story is eventually going to turn into an Aria/Ezra pregnancy story. This takes place before Aria's parents know about she and Ezra, but her friends do. I'll have some of the other relationships in the show, too. Emily/Maya, Spencer/Toby, Hanna/Caleb. I'll make it longer next time. Please enjoy. (: -Cat_

_Beep. Beep. Beep. "Pictures of last night ended up online. I'm screwed. Oh well." _

Seventeen year old Aria Montgomery woke to strange words, blinking eyes and looking around in confusion. Then she remembered. It was Monday, and the words were coming from her pink leopard alarm clock. She groaned and slammed a small hand on the "off" button.

Katy Perry. Great singer, but not the most fun to wake up to. Rolling out of bed, she mechanically brushed her teeth and combed the tangles out of her hair. Then she set out a floral dress with black lace at the top, and some dark combat boots. She also added a chunky vintage necklace to make it her own.

Once satisfied with her outfit, she added make up and plodded down the stairs. "Morning, honey. I set some coffee on the table, and the toast will be ready in a minute." Aria smiled. Coffee. Gulping the cup down, she sighed with contentment. After eating her toast, she went out the door with a quick goodbye to Ella.

When she arrived at school, she looked around at all the people. The same people she had known last year, and the years before that. Noel Kahn and the other jocks were laughing and smacking eachother on the back like a pack of wild animals, and Imogene Smith was applying lipstick in her pocket mirror. Aria glanced at her phone, and and grin immediately fixed itself on her face once she read the name on the phone.

_Ezra Fitz: Good morning, beautiful. Ready for an invigorating class about pronouns?_

Aria typed a playful reply once she was parked, then walked to her locker while smiling and texting Ezra. It was probably risky to text right before class, but she was so in love that it sometimes gave her a lapse in intelligence.

Then she noticed the girls walking up, as she laughed at one of Ezra's texts. "Well good morning, miss giggles." Spencer said with a knowing look in her eye, nudging Aria with her elbow. Aria smiled glowingly. "You guys are freaking adorable." Hanna stated, touching up her makeup in her locker mirror. "It's so sweet." Emily murmured dreamily. "I know, I feel like it's all too good to be true. Like someone is going to pinch me and I'll wake up." Aria said quietly. Emily playful pinched Aria's arm with a smile. "See? It's all real." She said.

All the girls smiled before walking to class together. They took their seats in Ezra's classroom. Ezra greeted each of them, and his eyes seemed to spark with something extra when he greeted Aria. She couldn't get enough of their secret smiles.

-P-L-L-(:-

Aria knocked on Ezra's apartment door, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ears. Ezra had arranged for them to have a special PJ date night. He planned for them to watch old movies while snacking on popcorn and other junk food, whilst cuddling in their pajamas. Of course, Aria had told her mom that she was spending the night at Spencer's house, and Spencer promised to verify it if Aria's mom called.

"You look adorable." Ezra said as her opened the door, taking in her fluffy neon zebra pants and bright blue tank top. Best of all were her kitty-slipper clad feet. Aria smiled shyly and gave him a gentle kiss. "Not nearly as adorable as you." She murmured. Ezra gave her a mock-offended look, crossing his arms. "Miss Montgomery, I look hot. Never adorable." Aria giggled as he led her to his couch, where a giant bowl of extra-buttery popcorn with gummy bears was waiting. "Your meal awaits." Ezra said with a sweet smile.

They set up on the couch after turning the lights out and playing Gone With The Wind. Aria was tucked into Ezra's arms, and he was stroking her hair softly. She looked up slowly, meeting his baby blue eyes. Ezra slowly leaned down to kiss her, and Aria quickly responded. The kisses became more heated, and Ezra positioned Aria under him and he pressed himself as close to her as possible. Aria pulled her tank off, and urgently tugged on Ezra's shirt. As they worked on getting themselves naked, all thoughts of Scarlet and gummy bears were lost.


End file.
